They Call Me Mimi
by Emma-Josie
Summary: why does mimi say "they call me, they call me, Mimi" this is why, better story inside promise!


A/N: So this is my very first story tell me what you think,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… unfortunatly :(

They call me Mimi

"They call me, they call me, Mimi!" I whispered in Rogers ear, taking my precious smack and backing away teasingly, on the outside I look smug and cheerful, but on the inside im sad, depressed. Why? Why did I say to him my name was mimi? Only THEY call me that. As I walk down to my apartment I struggle as the memories creep up into my mind,

"_Hey! Girly! Ya you, come over here and give me a little dance babe" the drunken slurs rasp though me ears as I dance across the stage, I've just started working at the Cat Scratch Club about two weeks ago and I already got regulars and became a favorite. I smile at the drunken men and coy fully wink and say I'm on my break as I walk offstage to the back door for a smoke. _

"_Hey girl! Get over here and work you lazy bitch!" my manager yells to me as I come back in, I sigh and don't bother to tell him my name, after a week of trying to get him to know it I gave up. I just nod and walk back onstage placing a fake sexy smile as I start to dance._

Soon after that eventful night, Roger and I have entered a slow relationship, don't get me wrong I loved it but unfortunately he calls me Mimi, but I don't have the heart to tell him any different, we went through months full of drama with him calling me that. Angel is starting to get to worry me, her T-cells are low, that means she doesn't have much time left, this information has caused me to go heavier into my heroin addiction. When Roger found out and got angry at me, as I sit on my bathroom tub getting ready for my high, I begin to think about when THEY first introduced my drug to me and called me that horrible name.

_It's been three weeks now and I hate it; the regulars started calling me Mimi, why? Because it's short, easy to remember, and they couldn't for the life of them remember my real name so they pick the easiest one their drunken minds could think of. I just finished my shift and I walk towards my new apartment. I hear the sound of footsteps behind me, I look and following me is a regular name Jim, he is an older guy probably around 29, decent looking, short brown hair, green eyes, you know the usual. I look at him smile and nod before turning and continuing on my way. A few more moments of silence before I realize he is following me. I stop and wait for him to catch up._

"_Hey Jim how's it goin?" I purr seductively out of habit, it's the voice that 'Mimi' talks to people in. he looks down at me and smirks_

"_hey baby, wanna have a good time?" he slurs back grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a alley, I feel my eyes widen as I try to pull away, shouting no, he had great strength for a drunk guy and needless to say I got pulled into that alley._

Angels dead, she died on Halloween, I could almost let out a bitter laugh at the irony of her dying on her favorite holiday. But I don't, instead I end up having an argument with Roger about Benny and he ended up leaving, not being able to handle it I ran away. Not sure where I was going I just had to leave the alphabet city area for a while, as I pass a dealer I give into my urges to depressed to try to stop. How did I get here?

_4 days after the 'alley incident' as I called it, I found an escape, Heroin or Smack, it helped me forget it all, and gave me this unbelievable feeling of weightlessness. Soon all my checks either went to rent and my addiction. As my addiction got worse, I fell more and more into who this Mimi character was, becoming a seductive dancer who didn't care about anything but getting her next high. _

"_Mimi! Come on baby dance for us!" Again the drunken slurs called out to me, I smiled seductively and comply taking in Mimi's character and dancing around the stage taking money from the outstretched hands and putting them into my fishnet stockings already thinking of where the dealer would be by the time I get off work. _

I could feel myself being picked up by someone and taken somewhere, I hope it's the apartment, I think I asked for them to take me there. As I am layer on a table I look around and realize I'm in Roger and Mark's studio, I try to tell him I try to let him know the truth.

"I should tell you, I should tell you," I whisper I try to tell him but it doesn't work " Benny wasn't anything."

He didn't understand, I tried to tell him but it didn't work, now as I go towards that warm light, I think back to that moment when things changed forever.

_As I sit in the room, that one room. I was careless, shared that one needle. Now as I look around the bland doctor's office I realize that my fate has been sealed. I am no longer that innocent girl I was before I moved to alphabet city, I was now Mimi. That girl who I was before, she disappeared. _

Michelle Marquez died the moment she took that needle, instead Mimi Marquez took over. And as I wake up gasping for breath I know I will never be able to tell him, because I am Mimi Marquez.


End file.
